Can You Love A Broken Heart?
by Canadian Divergent
Summary: Tris Prior doesn't believe in love. Theres no such thing. Her heart is broken, she hasn't smiled sing she was 12 and she doesn't think she ever will. A new kid joins their school, his name is Four he doesn't smile either he hates his life, his heart is broken and he doesn't think he can be mended. But one question still remains, Can you love a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story. It's about both Tris and Four not believing in love. But soon they will half to think, can you love a broken heart? Or will it forever stay broken. This Chapter is written on my phone so don't judge if it's bad. I accept constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Veronica Roth all I own is my ideas**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**

**Tris POV:**

Everyone says all you need is love, or love is true happiness and all that shit. But it's all a bunch of bull. True love doesn't exist it's just a dream,something people wish were real. Now don't go thinking I just hate love for no reason because trust me I have my reasons.

Let's start off with my parents. My parents divorced when I was 6 so I live with only my mom, I don't miss my dad either the only memories I have of him is of him and my mom fighting he was never around either, he was clearly cheating on her. From what I know now he's on his 7th wife. So that's reason number one.

Reason number two. My brother doesn't believe in love either he's the school player and has had hundreds of girls sleep with him then leave. My brother and I aren't close at all he's always off fucking some chick so we never talk not even when he IS home.

Now the last reason is about my love life. When I was 12 I had a boyfriend, his name was Peter. I fell for him and stupidly thought I was in love, I was so desperate for love I didn't care that I was basically his personal slave, that was, until he started to hit me. The final straw was when he raped me knowing I wasn't ready. That summer I moved to Chicago. I left him but he had already taken everything from me. He took away Beatrice he took away the happy always smiling girl that used to be me. Beatrice was replaced with Tris, the rude badass girl who hasn't smiled since she was 12. That's who I am, Tris.

.o0o.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" My best friend Christina screams in my ear as we walk to school.

"what is so important that you needed to shatter my eardrums?" I asked scowling at her.

She smirks at me and says "there's a new guy in our grade this year and I heard he was H-O-T!"

"are you serious? THAT was the 'super important' thing you wanted to tell me? You know very well that I don't believe in love so of your trying to set me up your a nut job." I say still scowling at her.

she just sighs and says "it was worth a try!" Putting her hands up in fake surrender.

I roll my eyes and push the doors to the school open. As usual everyone stops to stare at me so I give them all death glares and walk to my locker which is luckily next to Christina's.

.o0o.

"TRIS WHAT'S YOUR SCHEDULE!" Christina asks me, rather loudly I might add

i glare at her age finally look at my schedule,

**Tris Prior**

**Junior**

**Locker: 4610**

**Combination: 465710**

**1st Period: Science, Ms. Matthews**

**2nd Period: Gym, Coach Amar**

**3rd Period: Art, Ms. Wu**

**4th Period: Lunch**

**5th Period: Free**

**6th Period: Math, Mr. Kang**

**7th Period: Music, Ms. Wu**

Great. I think Ms. Matthews fist period yay..

Christina's squealing interrupts my thoughts. As usual.

"OMG WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES TOGETHER!"

"Thats nice" I reply still scowling at her, "Now lets go"

.o0o.

The morning passes by boring as usual and now it's FINALLY time for lunch.

I buy a sand which and some of our schools famous chocolate cake and sit down at the table my friends and I have had since freshman year.

Im on the far left, Christina is on my right, Marlene on her right, Shauna on her right, and Lynn at the end. Across from Lynn is Al, next to all is Zeke, next to Zeke is Uriah and next to Uriah is will the spot across from me has always been empty.

Marlene has wavy brown hair hazel eyes and is the happiest person you will ever meet.

Shauna has shoulder length straight reddish brown hair, Green eyes and is super nice and friendly.

Christina has Short dark brown hair, Dark brown eyes and is WAY to cheerful and honest.

Lynn is my favourite. She shaved her dark hair off and has green eyes like her twin sister, Shauna. She's a total badass and isn't someone you would mess with.

Al has brown hair brown eyes and looks really big and buff but wouldn't even hurt a fly

Zeke has tan skin dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's hilarious and Uriah's twin brother.

Uriah is basically a replica of Zeke. He's also hilarious but a bit of an idiot (they both are).

Will had blonde hair and clearly green eyes, he's such a smartass but we love him:

That leaves me. I have shoulder length blonde hair, grey blue eyes. I think you already know what I'm like.

Zeke and Shauna are dating, so are Christina and Will and Uriah and Marlene just have super obvious crushes on each other.

But today instead of the usual seating Zeke brings someone new.

"Hey guys this is the new kid Four, Four this is my beautiful girlfriend Shauna, her badass sister Lynn, Way to perky Marlene, My idiot brother Uriah, Know it all Will, Way to hyper Christina, and rude never smiling Tris." Zeke says pointing at us in turn. Everyone shouts something like HEY! To him and I just scowl and look at Four. He's got dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He doesn't seem to smile a lot either considering his face is totally emotionless. He sits down across from me and we both scowl at each other.

_This is going to be a LONG year._

**Im not in high school so sorry if I messed anything up. Please review I wanna know what you think. I will update often if you guys like it.**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2: It doesn't mean anything

**Hey Initiates!**

**Just sayIng this is pretty much middle of the night can't go to sleep kind of writing so don't judge if it sucks. I don't have any pre-written chapters so if you have any idea please tell me and I'll probably add them unless they go against the story line I've got planned out in my head.**

**btw THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I got 6 wonderful reviews which may not seem like much but it is for me! So thank you**

I** go back to school on Monday luckily I go to a Catholic school so my teachers aren't on strike. Is it weird that I love school? Yes it is. But whateves.**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**

_There's No such thing as happy endings. Never. They're totally manufactured by fiction writers who choose to end their story on a high point. -Peter David_

**Four POV:**

I walk into the Cafeteria with my new friend Zeke. We get our god and he immediately goes to a table with 8 people sitting at it. Zeke does a stupid introduction which causes a lot of HEYS! and u scowl from one girl who I believed was named Trish? Rish? Hiss? Oh right Tris. She's really pretty but I doubt she wants to hear that I think of how Zeke introduced her _never smiling Tris. _

Wow. Never? I know I don't show much emotion either because of him. But even I still smile sometimes although that's very rare. I wonder what happened to her to make her not smile but I know that asking would be a bad idea. I hate it when people ask me that question to so I just sit down across from her and scowl she scowls back.

.o0o.

After school Zeke and Uriah are literally dragging Tris and I over to their house which lucky for them is only a block away. The rest of the gang are just casually walking and talking clearly ignoring the fact that their friends are dragging two people down the city sidewalk.

Once we finally get to their house Tris and I are dragged in and tied to a chair while the gang locks all doors and windows and any other type of escape. We just glare at our 'friends' the whole time.

When their done they untie us and announce were playing truth or dare.

I immediately groan along with Tris not at al wanting to play the stupid game but clearly our friends have other ideas.

"Ok so if you don't know the rules here they are. Someone will ask you truth or dare if you pick truth you must answer the question honestly and if you pick dare you must do the dare. If you don't want to to the Truth/Dare or fail to complete the Truth/Dare you must take off a pice of clothing SHOES ABD SOCKS DONT COUNT! Got its?" Zeke explains.

Everyone nods their heads so he continues,

"Since it's my house and I'm older than Uriah I shall go first! Four my man truth or dare."

Ugh. Why me?

"Dare." I say confidently I can't risk anyone finding out about my pants.

"hmmm I dare you to Kiss Tris" he says smirking

"WHAT?!" Tris and I say at the same time. Creepy...

"But I don't believe in love!" Tris insits.

"neither do I!" I eexclaim but clearly Zeke doesn't care as he just smirks and says,

"Perfect! Then it won't mean anything to either of you now smooch!"

Tris and I awkwardly look at each other and slowly she puts her in my face and I put my hand on her hip and I place my lips on herself pull back after 2 seconds. I feel electricity go through my viens and my face feels warm from where her hand once was. I can tell she felt it to but we both seem to brush it off as nothing and turn back to our friends who are all making kisses faces and saying awww but they stop immediately once they see our glares.

"Uriah Truth or Dare"

"DARE I AINT NO PANSYCAKE!" Uri shouts and everyone groans.

"Okaaay... I dare you to put five ice cubes down your boxers and wait until they melt"

his face pales slightly but then he gets and determined look in his eyes and shouts

"I'LL DO IT! URIAH IS NO PANSYCAKE!" Everyone groans again and Zeke gets the ice cubes.

We all watch in amusement as he hums around screaming like a five year old girl until they melt.

the game goes on like this until we finally call it a night and everyone leaves to go home or as I call it Hell.

.o0o.

I wake up the next morning and take a cold shower to numb the pain of last nights beatings. I get dressed and go downstairs to find Marcus thankfully passed our on the couch. I stopped calling him Dad years ago. A person that abuses his own son does not deserve the title dad.

I hop in my black truck and let the radio blast Macklemore as I sing alongWhen I get to school I'm surround by desperate girls. I just till my eyes and push them out of my way. Can't they see I don't believe in love and if I did I certainly wouldn't choose one of them to date..I walk into the school and head straight to my first class Science with the devil Ms. Matthews.

i walk in and see Tris sitting there drawing something I sit down next to get and look closet to see it's a girl probably about 12 years old laughing and smiling and clearly in live and then the same girl looking a bit older maybe thirteen on a plane crying.

Shes an amazing artist but if course I don't tell her that I just sit there and watch her draw until the devil comes in. For some reason I can't focus my thoughts keep drifting off and no matter how hard I try my thoughts keep going back to one thing.

_Tris._

_Oh My God. I seriously HATE writing this on a phone. I wanted to write more but I can't take this so sorry that it's short anyways PLZ review! I'll update soon cya_

_-Abby_


	3. Chapter 3: Oh How I Loved Him

**Aloha initiates! I'm so so so so sooo sorry for not updating! i really have no excuse i mean l luckily started school last week (unlike most of the poor kids in BC) but i swear I've got the busiest life a sixth grader can have as in i'm in like almost every club... anyways so sorry i also had a bit of writers block and the start of my soccer season so i ended up putting fanfiction aside but i just got my lap top back so hopefully this will be better edited than the last chapter which kinda sucked. Please give me ideas if you have any!**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**

_'And i loved him, God how I loved him, It wasn't love of course, even i can see now that it was infatuation. But at that time, it damn near killed me. It's so passionate, so intense... so painful that even years afterward, i still feel hurt when i hear his name.'  
_

**Tris POV:**

It's been 4 years. Four whole years since i left Peter. Most people would be over a break up by now don't you think? But Peter didn't just break up with me, _he destroyed_ _me._

He was new in town, joining our middle school in 7th grade. He was extremely good looking and every girl wanted him. But for some reason I never understood at the time, he chose me. He kissed me, he hugged me, he held me, and cared for me. He was perfect. But i learned quickly that no ones perfect, no one is exactly how they appear to be. I figured out that I was all just a game to him,just a toy to play with. But as smart as I was, this was something i figured out a little to late.

He started by slowly cutting me off from my friends until i couldn't even talk to them anymore. He changed my number and any other way of contacting them was gone, he was always by my side, he even changed his classes so they were identical to mine. He started to make me dress different, i had to dress like I was a slut for him, i hated it, it wasn't who i was, it isn't who i am now. But i learned the hard way that trying to refuse just brought pain. When i refused the first time, he hit me, and i guess he liked my pain because after that he started to abuse me almost every day. I had to learn to deal with it, but the final straw for me was when he raped me. When that happened i ran and hid away and refused to go to school in fear i would see Peter. My Mom didn't actually care about me, just her reputation. So when i stopped going to school she moved my excuse of a brother and i to my home now, Chicago.

.o0o.

I'm walking down the halls of hell alone on the second day of hell. THANK THE HEAVENS Christina is sick today so i am walking alone, peacefully and my ear drums are safe.

But i should know better than to assume i would get peace and quiet in my life because just seconds after that stupid thought Uriah jumps on me from behind screaming,

"DOG PILE!"

_What did i ever do to you Uriah?_

i just have to lie on the floor with that thought as friend, after friend jumps on me. they're all laughing and grunting while as Four just smirks and sits on top of everyone causing the pile to be A LOT heavier before scowling again.

"HOLY SHIT FOUR GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME" I shout while glaring up at him.

"Nope" he replies while popping the 'p'.

Apparently they all forgot how strong i am because they were all quite surprised, then mad, when i flipped them over so I was on top.

I stand up and walk away with a scowl on my face, most people would be smiling or laughing. But that just shows how much of me was taken back in 7th grade. I'm not even close to the person i was when i was 12. When i was twelve i was a role model. I had perfect grades i was always smiling and i was selfless and kind but weak. Now, i'm strong, i like to fight, i never smile and i act like i hate everyone even though deep down i love my friends more than anything. They will never know how much i love their crazy ideas, weird games, and the fact that they never pretend with me, they know i have trust issues, they don't know why but that know i do so they are completely honest with me always. Which i will be forever be grateful for.

.o0o.

Four.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

I had a bad feeling of him but i honestly didn't think he would do that!

He has got on the bad side of Tris Prior.

And He Is Going To

_Pay._

**I'm eating a potato right now XD Anyways so sorry for not updating!**

**Plz give me ideas if you have them!**

**What do you think Four did?]**

**You will find out in the next chapter! **

**Or will you?**

**I might just keep it all a secret...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Peace Out ****Initiates!**

**-Abby:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Beyond Repair

**SUP!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i suck i know but I got caught up with soccer and homework...**

**Anyways i loved reading your reviews, makes me feel happy that you like, or hate...(but i don't want to think about that) my story enough to review!**

**To _Someone The World Forgot _I go to a catholic school and i was talking to some of my soccer friends today (won our games 5-0!) and they were so bored. i feel bad for them. Also i love your bio, i put some of the things like that ways to annoy someone at the theater thing in mine XD.**

**And to _Hockeycrazy7 _I know it seems really unrealistic but I'll try to explain why they are like that in the next couple of chapters, in this story they're both in some kind of weird faze in what they think. I can't say why though it's to early.****  
**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**

Never underestimate the pain of a person.

Because in all honesty,

everyone is struggling,

some people are just better in hiding it than others.

**Four POV:**

Ok, I honestly can't get Tris out of my head. But i can't like her. I can't like anyone. Besides if i was actually allowed to like someone, Tris most certainly wouldn't be the one to date. One look at her just screams Stay Away From Me.

I don't care whether you think this is a bad idea or not, I'm going to start bullying her and making fun of her to get myself to stop thinking of her that way.

I can't let people in, they'd just get hurt.

_If only I had known she was already hurt._

**Tris POV:**

(Flashback)

_Im talking to Christina while on my way to math class. I see Four walking in the opposite direction glaring at us. What's his problem? I don't know what I did to him but when he got closer to us he shoves me into a locker and says,_

_"move it Stiff" in a cold voice._

_Stiff. Stiff. STIFF._

(End of Flashback)

Stiff.

Nobody. And I mean NOBODY is allowed to call me that horrid name.

After I wouldn't do 'it' with Peter, he gave me that name, I was bullifox because of it before I left. How did he find out that name? NOBODY knows about that name except Peter, my old school, and his close friend Drew.

_Drew._

No. I had never met Drew myself him being Peter's friend, all I knew was that he didn't live near us. There's a Drew at my school. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Peter would find a way. _Of course he would._

**.o0o.**

Peter. I fucking hate his guts AGHHHH!

He changed me, he ruined me. Just a little touch, hug. Kiss, from a guy reminds me of him and I panic. I loved him but it was all just a game to him. It still is.

I'm so weak, so broken, a lost cause, no one would want me, all thanks to him.

**Four POV:**

Ugh!

Maybe bullying Tris is a bad idea. I just feel guilty now, which results in me thinking of her even more. But it's to late to go back now. She hates me. I've been bullying her for a week and a half now. I got information from some guy named Drew who somehow knows like everything about her.

I hate doing this but I have to. I can't get anyone hurt from my asshole 'father'. I've never had a girlfriend or even been remotely close to a girl because of him. My father likes to bring girls home and rape them. They always scream so to me a kiss means danger, touching mean danger, every touch Iv'e ever expierianced has brung pain thanks to him.

It's not like girls would want me anyways. I'm Broken beyond repair and rude to everyone in sight.

**EEK IM SO SO SO SORRY! I started this chapter 2 weeks ago and I had to postpone it cuz of school and injuries. Ughh my fucking knee is gonna be the death of me, I can't even walk! So sorry this is so short. I had to write this on my phone and I think type guys know how much I HATE updating this on my phone. Sorry again!**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5: Math Class

**What's Up Initiates!**

**Im back! Whether you like it or not I am. If you actually do like my fanfiction then yay! Your amazing and be very grateful cuz this is probably one of the only times ever I'll have enough free time to update. (Really only cuz I'm injured)**

**Now prepare yourself for chapter 5 and Damn this might take a while to right... I have no idea what this chapter will be about... But I'll try to make it as good as possible!**

**Bear with me.**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**

_Don't Cry, Say "Fuck You" And Smile._

**Tris POV:**

I really love that quote. Only problem is a don't smile. But I certainly have no problem say Fuck You, infact, I rather enjoy it.

So here I am, sitting in Math class writing this quote all over my book except I've just changed the word smile to "Walk off wothout a word".

Chtistina's behind me talking about God knows what. I think it has something to do with some guy she's obsessed with... What's his name um Thomas Sangter? Sangton? oh yeah! Sangster. Apparently he's in some movie the Maze something... I don't know. **(Just so you know that just killed me to write I LOVE TMR and Thomas Brodie Sangster but Tris doesn't...)**

Suddenly I hear something I never thought Id hear before at this school, the class is silent, specifically, Christina is quiet. I look up to see what could possibly make Christins go quiet. Then I look down again. It's just Four. He's apparently the new "Hot Shot" of the school. Even though he hates everyone... especially me.

So of course he fuckin sits down next to me.

"What's up Stiff?" His disgusting voice fills my ears with that awful name.

"Don't. Call. Me. Stiff." I say hoping he will understand that he is NOT to call me that name EVER.

I am getting glares from every girl in the classroom. I mean seriously can you people not see he's an a first class asshole and professional douche bag.

Apparently Four doesn't get my not so subtle hint and responds by saying,

"Nah, I'm good Stiff"

"Asshole" I mutter not-so-quietly before picking up my stuff and kicking some Four-obsessed girl out of her seat and told her to go sit next to him.

Paybacks a bitch Four.

Now I'm just gonna take a second to watch Four trying to get away from the girl while I sit over and the OTHER side of the classroom.

Teacher walks in just in time. Neither Four or he girl can move now. Those are their seats for the rest of the year seeing our Math teacher had been away for the first few weeks of school and just got back today.

The teacher is talking giberish, Four is glaring at me, this class is awful. But i couldn't be happier. Although I probably don't look that way. I'm always expressionless.

Wait.

I'm _Happy._

Oh no

This is not good.

I know for a fact that whenever I'm happy, things don't go my way.

"Attention class, i will be handing out a worksheet that you will do with a partner, IM PICKING. It will be due tomorrow. Partners are.."

"Cindy and Meghan"

"Lauren and Uriah"

"Christina and Will"

"Eric and Tina"

"Fernando and Carrie"

Wait.

That Means.

No, No, No, No, NO!

"Four and Tris"

Note to self: Don't let yourself be happy.

**.o0o.**

I am currently sitting on my bed in my room next to Four and we are well, pretty much just sitting here glaring at each other.

"Ok this is pointless, lets just do the damn worksheet so you can leave. I'm not gonna get a bad grade because of you" I say breaking the silence.

"Fine." He replies still glaring at me.

"Ok let's get started..." I say pulling the work sheet out of the bag.

Four grabs it from me and starts reading, "Today I have given you a list a questions to help you get to know your partner as this will be your partner for the rest of the year"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Four and I exclaim at the same time.

"No! Why does the world hate me!" I exclaim to no one.

"Shut up lets just get this over with. Question 1, favourite colour?"

"Black." I say

"Black" he replies.

"Question 2" I read, "You and your partners full name"

"Four" He says

"Tris" I say

"You know I'm pretty sure it said full names.." Four points out.

"Who the fuck cares. I'm not telling you my full name, and your not telling me yours."

And this is i how it continues... for all _Fifty_ questions.

**I HATE HATW HATEEE! Writing on a phone like I want to throw mr his thing off a 50 foot cliff. into a volcano. Anyways sorry if that's bad I literally just came up with that on the spot so yeah...**

**Peace Out Initiates!**

**-Abby**


End file.
